


The Octopus Files

by edibna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And He Knows It, Cuddly Peter Parker, Gen, I am shocked I have to say that but here we are, Iron Dad, Peter just likes cuddles, Tony is a dad, YOU READY FOR SOME IRON DAD, dad tony stark, spider son, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: Peter is sick and somehow, Tony is the one tasked with taking care of him.Tony didn’t realize what he was turning into a dad, but the kid going full octopus mode was to blame.





	The Octopus Files

**Author's Note:**

> I just .... love Iron Dad? And cuddles? 
> 
> I can't stop guys

Tony blinked at the number on his screen for thirty whole seconds before he answered the phone. Why was a high school calling Tony Stark’s  _ personal  _ number? How did they even get that number? Tony could count the people who knew that number with one hand. None of them being anyone at Midtown high school, except for Peter. 

Oh shit,  _ Peter.  _

“You’ve got Stark.” Tony said, gruffly into the phone. 

“Holy shit, as in Tony Stark?” A female voice said on the line. 

“Yep…” Tony replied, “How did you get this number, and does this have to do with a fifteen year old by the name of Peter Parker?” 

“Uh…” The woman’s voice was stretched, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. “Yes… it does.” 

“What’s wrong with the kid?” Tony said, tired of the conversation already. He really needed to figure out whatever was wrong with Peter before he had a literal heart attack. 

“Well, he has the flu, sir. His contact is May Parker, but I can’t reach her, and Mr. Parker is contagious. He  _ can’t  _ be here. This number was in the books as an emergency contact.” 

Tony did not remember giving his number to  _ anyone  _ to be an emergency contact. In fact, he was the last person to ever be called in case of an emergency. Tony was about to tell the lady on the phone that she had the wrong number, and that she needed to call May Parker again, because he could  _ not  _ take care of a sick kid ... but something stopped him. 

Tony couldn’t explain what part of him didn’t hang up the phone. In fact, whatever traitorous part of him this was completely took over his body, and he said, “I’ll be right there. Have the kid come outside. I’ll fax you my signature.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” 

Tony held the phone to his ear as the receptionist hung up the phone. He heard a hoarse, but familiar voice say, “Wait, did you say-” And the line was dead. 

Tony sighed. Apparently he was taking care of a kid on this fine Thursday morning. As Tony texted Happy to take him to get the kid, he called May, who would not be happy if she didn’t know what was going on. 

Tony almost always was apprehensive whenever he called May Parker. The woman was a firecracker, rivalled only by Pepper Potts herself. May demanded her nephew be kept safe, which is why Tony knew he had to let her know where Peter was going to be. 

The phone picked up after ringing for a long time. Tony was glad that she picked up, but he also knew that she would always answer his calls. Typically him calling other than their designated briefing time meant a mission. 

“Tony?” May said, out of breath. “Is Peter okay?” 

“Mostly… the school’s been calling you. Hey, did you put me down as an emergency contact?” 

“ _ Shit.”  _ May cursed. “Tony, I’m sorry. They require two contacts now and I just put yours down because I didn’t expect them to ever call you. What’s going on?” 

“Peter’s got the flu. Apparently there’s an outbreak, and they called me.” 

“Oh god, I knew he felt terrible this morning!” May said, sounding frustrated. “But I can’t be there right now. Work is  _ swamped  _ and if I leave, I’ll get in trouble, not to mention I need the money. God, this is why he didn’t tell me. I’m sure he knows…” 

“Don’t worry, May. I’ll get him.” Tony said. He was really glad he had agreed to get the kid now that he had heard why May wasn’t answering. 

“Wait, really?” May said. 

“Yeah, Happy’s getting the car ready now.” 

“The internship was tomorrow after school… i don’t know if you want to keep him overnight, but I work so late…” 

“I’ll keep him overnight.” 

“Oh my God, thank you, Tony.” May said, her voice sounding truly relieved. “You can definitely call me if you change your mind. I’ll answer. I know Peter can be a bit of an octopus when he’s sick.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Oh, my boss is looking over here. I have to go. Thanks again, Tony.” May said, and he hung up the phone. Tony was slightly confused, but was glad he had somehow managed to get on her good side. Who knew all it took was taking care of her sick kid?

Right as he got off the phone, Happy let Tony knew the car was ready, so Tony walked down to the garage. 

“So, why are we heading to the kid’s school?” Happy asked, the moment they were on the road. 

“He’s sick, apparently.” Tony said. “May can’t take care of him, so I offered to. Finally got on her good side with this one.” 

“You’re gonna take care of a sick kid?” Happy said, a smirk on his face. “I can’t wait to see this.” 

“What?” Tony said, offended. “You think I can’t do this?” 

“Boss, you can’t even take care of  _ yourself  _ when you’re sick.” Happy said. “This is gonna be hilarious.” 

“I am demoting you.” 

“You won’t when I’m right.” Happy said, shrugging. 

Tony frowned and shook his head at Happy. How bad could taking care of a sick Peter be? The kid was fifteen, not five. Peter more than likely could take care of himself when sick. Tony was barely going to be needed. 

Happy and Tony rode in relative silence until they got to the school. Tony called the receptionist when they arrived and planned on staying in the car until Peter got into the backseat. 

One look at Peter, however, and that plan went out of the window. 

“Oh, shit.” Tony said, unbuckling his seatbelt bolting out of the car. 

Peter was almost catatonic, and he hadn’t even gone down the stairs yet, but Tony could easily see that, if he tried, they would likely be going to the hospital. 

“Jesus fuck, kid.” Tony said, grabbed onto Peter’s shoulder to steady him. “Are you okay?” 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said, his voice slurred and slow. “Thanks for getting me.’ 

“Oh man, I am in way over my head.” Tony said. He would never admit it to the man, but Happy was right. Peter definitely needed an adult, and last time he checked, Tony was not a certified adult. 

“Come on, Pete.” Tony urged, steering Peter towards the car. He really needed to get out from the open before someone saw him. He put an arm around the kid, and began awkwardly leading Peter down the stairs. There was a loud bang on a window, and Tony turned to see a kid with dark brown skin and black hair staring out of the window with his jaw wide open. Great, someone had noticed them. 

Tony somehow managed to get Peter in the car without anyone else seeing him. However, he knew the one person was bad enough. Luckily Peter somehow was able to buckle himself in, but Tony was stuck in the backseat in the kid. 

Tony better not catch the flu from this. 

“Great job, Boss.” Happy said, sarcastically. 

“Can you just drive? And not yell at drivers this time?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Happy said. “I’m just gonna…” The privacy window began going up. “Don’t want to catch whatever the kid has!” 

“Asshole.” Tony muttered, rolling his eyes.  

A whiny groan erupted from Peter, and Tony physically cringed at the sound. He had no idea what to do, or how to handle a kid being sick, but Peter definitely needed someone. 

Oh man. This time it was Tony who was screwing the pooch. Hard. 

“Kid, uh…” Tony touched Peter’s shoulder awkwardly. “You alive?”

“I feel so bad… Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered. “My head, and my senses. I’m not even supposed to get sick…” 

Peter was leaning against the window, and Tony knew the only facial expression he was conveying was his brain screaming ‘yikes’ over and over. He was glad the kid didn’t see that. 

“Well, I do have a medical team that can meet us at the penthouse.” 

“No!” Peter yelled, before coughing roughly. “No… no doctors.” 

“Okay then.” Tony said, “I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. manage you then.” 

Peter let out another whine, and Tony was sure he was trying to convey a message, but Tony didn’t speak the language of sick teenager. He wasn’t even sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. could translate. 

Tony was uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to do, and he was starting to regret his life choice to pick Peter up from school. However, it wasn’t like he could just return the sick kid. He had to take care of him, both tonight and overnight. Tony nearly groaned as he remembered he was keeping the kid overnight. Why would he have offered such a thing?

Peter kept whining and Tony was sure Happy was going to think there was something wrong with the car soon. So, Tony adjusted his seatbelt and leaned over to the kid, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, “Kid, what do you need right now?”

Peter shook his head. Tony couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or from his fever. It was probably both. 

“Kid, you’re in pain, whatever it is you need, I can get it for you. You just have to tell or, or hell, even show me.” 

Peter only whined again. 

“Please, Pete?” Tony asked, and before he knew what was going on, a weight hit his lap and somehow, Peter was curled onto him. Tony froze, not sure what to do, but Peter’s whining had stopped, so it must have been what he needed. “Okay, kid, this is fine. I should probably get you some water when we get back though.” 

Peter only nodded, and the rest of the car ride was silent. 

Peter had barely moved the whole way back to the penthouse, which was a pretty far drive. When they pulled up to Tony’s private entrance, he asked, “Hey kid, you alive?” 

And somehow he said, “Yeah,” in a raspy voice, before erupting into coughs that made Tony cringe. Peter said up, and added, “Sorry.” 

“It’s good. Unless you get me sick, then you’re taking care of me.” 

“Fair.” Peter said, and they got out of the car. He didn’t move, and was leaning heavily on the car, so Tony knew he had to help him inside. There was a knowing look from Happy, and Tony flipped him off before taking the kid inside. 

Tony deposited Peter on the couch, where the kid curled into the pillows and relaxed with his eyes closed. 

“I’m going to go get you some water, okay?” Tony said. Peter only nodded in response, and Tony walked to the kitchen where he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take his temperature. 

“Currently reading 101.4, boss.” The A.I. answered. 

“Is that bad? Do I need to take him to the doctor?” Tony asked. That was the last thing he needed, having to take this kid to a clinic or something. 

“It is recommended that you ask Peter when his symptoms began. He may be eligible for medication, however most flu patients this year are not responding to the medication. If he stays hydrated, it is possible his metabolism will kick in and resolve the infection.” 

“Thanks, Fri.” Tony said, before taking the glass of water to Peter. Tony pondered over it for a moment before deciding to sit next to the kid on the couch. 

“Okay, come on, kid.” Tony said, “We need to get you some water.” 

Peter groaned, but sat up slowly and drank the glass of water. Once he was done, he plopped back down on the couch dramatically. 

“When did you start to feel like shit, kid?” Tony asked. 

“Like… two days ago.” Peter said, sighing. 

Great, so he was out of the window for any medicine. 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to keep you hydrated, and hope that your spider half takes over, then.” 

“Do you have work to do?” Peter asked, his voice small. 

“Probably, but I think my time is better spent making sure you don’t cough up a lung.” 

“You don’t have to…” Peter muttered. His voice was so low Tony could barely hear it. 

“Hey, come on, kid. I told your aunt I would take care of you and that’s what I am going to do.” Tony said. “Now, what do you need? What do you want? Ice cream? Pizza? More water?” 

“It’s dumb, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, hiding his face into the pillows. Tony wanted to ask what it was, but he heard silent snores coming from the kid, and knew it was pointless to try. Tony sighed, a little frustrated that the kid seemed to not want any help, but pulled out his phone and stayed where he was, hoping Peter would communicate better later. He managed to get a few emails answered before Peter groaned and moved. 

Tony looked over at the kid, and sighed when Peter’s forehead was glistening with sweat. He hoped maybe a rag would help, and walked back to the kitchen to grab it. When he returned, Peter was sitting up, but was nowhere near consciousness. 

Something in Tony awoke at that moment. Seeing Peter, who was only a kid, look so out of it, so pale and tired, sparked a fire that Tony had never felt before. Suddenly, he didn’t care for the fact that he and Peter only had a strict mentoring relationship, or that Tony had an innate desire to keep everyone at arm's length. Suddenly, he had the urge to take care of this kid. 

It was a weird feeling. 

Tony sat down next to Peter, thinking of some cheesy nickname to call the kid. He gently wiped the kid’s forehead, and Peter leaned into the touch. Peter then seemed to slump against Tony’s chest, cuddling into his mentor’s chest with a contented, but wheezy, sigh. Tony hit the back of the couch in a way that wasn’t too uncomfortable. 

Tony was not used to cuddling with Peter Parker. However, what the kid’s aunt had said hit him full force. The kid was an octopus when he was sick. Now it made sense. Peter was holding on to him like a young child would to their parent. It was both heartwarming and different that the same time. 

That feeling, the new feeling, was somehow managing to grow. Tony, for only a moment, resisted the urge to curl up with Peter, the kid was so damn adorable. Then, he gave into it, tightly wrapping his arms around the sick child, and whatever feeling he had, grew to be even more all encompassing. 

What was this? Was this a … paternal feeling? Was Tony feeling paternal in that moment? It couldn’t be, because Tony absolutely  _ never  _ felt paternal. How could he, when he had such a bad father himself?

But the feeling of Peter’s gentle breath pushed whatever fear, or worry Tony had away. Whatever path he was going down, was pushed away by the pure … paternal feeling he was feeling. There was something about Peter Parker, something he could never explain, but the kid was a god damn godsend. 

Time moved quickly when spending time with a kid. Before Tony knew it, the sun had set in the sky, and it was dark outside. Tony knew he needed to get the kid to a guest room before they both woke up in pain from being on the couch for too long. 

Tony thought about what guest room to put Peter in. There was one with a beautiful overview of the city, but it was loud, and it might disturb the kid. The other was dark, and didn’t have the best natural light, but the bed was a cheap one, because the room was never used. 

The only room good enough for Peter was his own, which was quiet, but comfortable. 

Oh no. The realization hit Tony like a brick hitting his face. 

Tony Stark was becoming such a dad, and it was all Peter Parker’s fault. 

But the decision would be made. The only room good enough for his kis was his own. Next time Peter came over, however, Tony would have a room specifically set up for him, and Peter would love it. 

It took a bit of maneuvering, but somehow Tony got Peter into his arms, with the kid’s head laying heavily on his shoulder. Tony was glad he still somewhat worked out, because even though the kid looked like a twig, he did not feel like it.

Peter did not wake up, or even stir at the movement. Tony gently placed Peter onto his bed, where the kid, only for a moment, curled into a blanket. Tony was about to sneak out to perhaps get some work done, but the kid insistently held his arms out, right in Tony’s direction, even though his eyes were closed. 

“Let me at least take your shoes off, Pete.” Tony said, sighing. The kid was so out of it, he didn’t even answer. Tony eventually stepped into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth for bed, because somehow, he knew he was not going to be getting up for awhile. 

Peter was already whining again when Tony came back into the room. Tony sighed fondly, before climbing into bed right next to his kid. Peter instantly was attached to him again, and Tony frowned at just how hot the kid felt. 

“Fri, what’s his temp?” Tony asked his A.I. 

“99.8. It seems to be going down.” 

“Well it’s doesn’t feel like it.” 

“Perhaps it is because you are never close to him?” The answer almost sounded sarcastic. 

“Thanks, Fri.” Tony said, dryly. 

“No problem, boss. I also have a recording of tonight's adventures. I can save them for you.” 

Tony’s first instincts said to say no. He didn’t need photos of anything around, for photos were just a sore reminder of what could be lost, not what could be saved. 

But this was Peter Parker, so Tony said, “Sure. In fact, let’s open an entire file…” 

-

After opening a file dedicated to the kid, Tony actually fell asleep. It was strange, not working on something until the early hours or the morning, but when Tony finally came back into consciousness the next morning, he felt better than he had in a long time.

Peter was facing away from Tony, but his hand was still gripped onto Tony’s shirt tightly. Peter wasn’t wheezing nearly as bad as he had been the night before, and when Tony reached over to touch him, the kid was back to a normal temperature. 

At the touch, Peter seemed to remember Tony was there. The kid turned over, and tucked himself right back into Tony’s chest, who’s heart warmed at the gesture. He couldn’t believe this kid, for some reason, trusted Tony Stark of all people in his sleep. 

“Hm… dad.” Peter muttered in his sleep. 

Tony was floored, shocked, and flabbergasted at what was just said. He froze for a good moment, his entire body tense, and that seemed to slowly wake Peter up. 

The moment Peter took note of his surroundings, his eyes went from sleepy to wide awake and huge in mere moments. Peter scrambled away from Tony, and fell right of the bed with a, “Holy fuck!” 

“Peter!” Tony said, already worried for the kid. He climbed off the bed and kneeled next to Peter, who was looking at his mentor as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Oh my God, Mr. Stark! I am … Am I still dreaming? Am I in an alternate Universe right now?” 

Tony blinked a few times. His first reaction was to be glad the kid was talking normally, but his second one was confusion. 

“What? Kid, do you not remember yesterday at all?”

“I remember being sick but not you establishing that you were my  _ dad,  _ which you are  _ not,  _ I have not idea why I said that … God, I am so sorry.” 

“Hey, Pete, will you calm down?” 

“Where am I?” Peter said, ignoring Tony and looking around the room. “Oh God, please tell me I didn’t… you should have called May!” 

“I did call May, kid.” Tony said, his voice only slightly clipped. He was a little frustrated that the kid was reacting this way. Maybe Peter didn’t trust him as much as he thought. “She was busy and I offered to look after you.” 

“I went full octopus, didn’t I?” Peter said, his face a dark shade of red. 

“Yeah, you did, kid.” 

“Oh God.” Peter groaned. “I am so sorry.” 

“Kid, it’s fine, and if you apologize one more time I am  _ not  _ going to buy you cinnamon rolls for breakfast and you’ll be stuck with bran flakes.” 

Peter closed his mouth for one whole second, which was longer than usual, before he said, “So… you’re not mad?” 

“No, you were sick, and I was taking care of you… besides, isn’t it was  _ dads  _ do?” Tony asked, teasingly. 

“Is there any way you can forget that ever happened?” Peter asked. 

“Nope, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s already got it saved.” 

“Confirmed, boss.” The A.I. said. 

“ _ What?”  _ Peter yelled. “Why would you save that?” 

“It is a part of the Octopus Files, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. “Boss started it last night.” 

“What can I say?” Tony said, shrugging. “Dad’s gotta embarrass his kid.” 

“Mr. Stark, no! I don’t want to be made fun of about that!”

“Who said I’m making fun of you? Maybe I like being your dad.” 

“Wait, for real?” 

“Yeah, Spider-baby.” Tony said. Normally he would shut down the sentimental talk immediately, because he found feelings to be awkward, but with Peter, it was natural. 

“Spider-baby?” Peter said, “When did that happen?” 

“Just now.” Tony said, ruffling the kid’s hair. He stood up off of the floor and helped Peter up. “Now, we’re gonna go have an horrible, completely not-nutritious breakfast before I take you back home, got it?” 

“Okay, but can’t we talk about these nicknames?” Peter asked, following Tony as he walked out of his bedroom. 

“Nope!” Tony said back. 

“ _ Dad!”  _ Peter groaned. It was mostly joking, but it was the best sound Tony had ever heard in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me or also just talk about iron dad, my tumblr is [here](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
